


Unmistaken

by Medie



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They made no mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmistaken

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this came from. T/T'P without actual T/T'P.

Her son was coming home.

He would not be coming alone.

When T'Pol had read the communication from Earth, she had found the news of Sorahl's impending homecoming agreeable but she had reluctantly admitted to Koss there was an element of apprehension. It had been some time since their eldest child had gone to Earth as a member of Ambassador Sarek's staff in the embassy and his absence had been unpleasant. His return, thus, lessened that sensation but upon reading the succinctly worded sentence in which Sorahl informed his parents that he had found someone to whom he wished a binding.

Vulcan tradition dictated that Vulcan children have their future bondmates selected for them and a bond formed between the two. The purpose being that when the time of the Pon Farr came upon them, each would enter it at the same time as their mate. It was tradition but tradition was not always followed. When Sorahl had been young, the age of five, and had successfully completed his Kahs Wan, Koss and T'Pol had discussed potential choices for his future bondmate. Of the potential candidates, neither parent had found one they deemed suitable for their eldest and, together, had come to the decision to forego the tradition. The decision had been one they had never regretted but as time passed, both grew concerned their son would reach the time of the Fires and be without a wife. The tradition was nothing if not practical and the older Sorahl grew, the longer he went without a mate, they began to contemplate the possibility they had made a mistake.

Their concern had been ended by the letter from their son but with it had birthed new concern. Who would the woman be. Sorahl had made references, in his communications, of those who worked in the embassy with him and there were suitable Vulcan women among them. However, he had never given any indication that any of these women were anything more than coworkers. There was simply not enough data from which to work.

Then the date came which Sorahl had given for the arrival of himself and his intended in ShiKahr where his parents had relocated. T'Pol's work at the Science Academy had elicited the move and both she and Koss found it agreeable to their family's needs. The fact the city was also home to the most famous family on Vulcan had, of course, not factored into the decision at all. Indeed, they saw the Ambassador and his wife very little. Sarek's work kept him off Vulcan for months at a time and while the Lady Amanda would often remain at home, for some of the time with their son Spock, inevitably she would join her husband offworld. A situation T'Pol did not give much concern to. Unlike many of her people, she had been pleased by the marriage, knowing the influence of the family of Surak would give weight to the choice. The Head of House of Surak's family had taken a human woman as wife. It heralded a change in the Vulcan race and T'Pol only wished her former crewmates of the Enterprise could see but human lifespans were woefully shorter than that of the Vulcans. While some, quite elderly, had lived to see the marriage...more had not and in their absence, T'Pol bore witness.

At the appointed time, she and Koss had gone to the spaceport to meet the couple. Sorahl had changed little, his tall form - so much like his father's - had been immediately recognized by T'Pol. When they moved toward him, it took several moments for his fiancee to become visible in the crowd. The sight of her face, however, had stopped T'Pol in her tracks.

Trip.

The thought had been most illogical but upon seeing the young woman's face it had been the first to enter her mind. Swiftly on its heels, however, had been the realization that she and Koss had not contemplated this potential situation.

Their son's fiancee was human.

"Most unexpected, my wife." Koss noted into her ear and T'Pol felt the faint tinge of amusement along their bond. "Do you not agree?"She gave him a faintly chiding look. "Of course I agree, husband."

"Mother..." Reaching them, Sorahl greeted her with a respectful nod, "Father." He turned to the woman at his side, "This is the woman of which I spoke." He turned and regarded his mother with a curious gaze. "Commander Sara Tucker."

Sara.

Of course. Trip's granddaughter. An officer in Starfleet. A doctor, if her recollection served.

T'Pol had been aware Trip, like she had, had gone on to marry and have a family but, to her regret, she had been unable to keep in close contact with them. She had been diligent in maintaining some contact. The humans she had served with, Trip in particular, still occupied a prominent part of her heart and the memories had remained with her but she had not seen them in many years.

The young woman before her did not particularly resemble her grandfather but the sense of him was in her eyes.

"Professor," a light Southern drawl accented her voice and T'Pol relaxed minutely upon hearing it and the nervousness that colored it. Out of deference to their traditions, Sara was clearly trying very hard to remain subdued and respectful. The realization, were she human, would have made T'Pol laugh. Trip, no doubt, would have found the entire situation to be quite funny. They were to be 'in-laws' afterall. "Sir," she nodded to Koss as well and smiled just a little.

It was Trip's smile.

This was most unexpected indeed.

"It is agreeable to meet you, Sara." Koss responded in a warm voice. It would not sound so to many outworlders but T'Pol had long since become accustomed to her husband's inflections. Sorahl had inherited many of his father's traits and that was evident as Sara relaxed just a little more, her smile widening with the encouragement. "Welcome to Vulcan."

"Thank you, sir," she said, taking just one step closer to Sorahl, then glanced up at him.

His eyes warmed and his parents shared a look. Koss quirked a brow at his wife then offered his fingers in the traditional fashion. T'Pol gently touched her own to them. They were in agreement.

There had been no mistake.


End file.
